


Little Brother

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Stan O' War II, Stan twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Stan doesn't get sick easily, but it's nice to have someone who cares when he does. Post-series fluff.





	Little Brother

Stan Pines didn’t get sick easily.

Which is a bit surprising- he didn’t exactly lead the healthiest life. He’d done drugs in his twenties, he’s survived on junk food for a good twenty five years, and if he was running, you bet something was chasing him.

But through the sheer force of will, he could count on one hand the amount of time he’d gotten sick in the last thirty years. Sniffles could be destroyed by chewing on some vitamin C tablets, and anything else he’d work through. Pale skin made tourists think he was a vampire, after all, and that was good for business.

So when he woke up with a headache and a queasy gut on the Stan O’ War II, he just rolled over and pulled on his shirt. He intended to power through it, like he always did, until the boat tilted sharply and his stomach went with it.

“You’re awake?” Ford’s footsteps creaked on the stairs, but he froze when he saw Stan’s skin was about half a shade off of ‘freshly-raised zombie’. “Oh, no.”

“ ’M fine, 'poindex.” Stan mumbled, wiping at his burning mouth. Luckily, he’d made it to a bucket, but Ford could already smell the vomit.

“No, you’re going to lay back down. I brought plenty of remedies, don’t worry.” Ford bustled around their small cabin, rummaging around in the cabinet. “No, not wolfsbane, where  _is_ it…”

“Really, it’ll pass.”

Ford grabbed a handful of plants and a bottle, dropping them on the table before moving over to where Stan had settled himself down on the foot of his bed. Setting a hand on his forehead, Ford clicked his tongue.

“You’re burning up. The next port should be coming up tomorrow, and I don’t believe this area has too many large monsters.” Stan opened his mouth to object, but Ford held up a finger. “You are going to stay here and take the medicine.” Ford grabbed the blanket off of his own bed and wrapped it around Stan’s shoulders. “I… Stan, I care about you, all right? If you go up and get splashed with cold water every few minutes you  _will_ get sicker.”

“Pfft. Overprotective.” Stan smiled weakly, and Ford smiled back, giving Stan a light noogie.

“I have to take care of my little brother, don’t I?”

“By fifteen minutes!”

“It still counts.” Ford grinned. “By the power of Mom’s ghost that put me in charge in fifth grade, I’m ordering you to sleep it off. I'll have the medicine mixed when you wake up.”

“Fine, but only because…” Stan yawned. “ ’M still tired.”

“Good enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ford being Stan's older brother (even if just by a few minutes) is cute and I wanted to take advantage of it. Reviews are great!


End file.
